Wen Hao Hu Triad
by Query
Summary: The sequel to Cuddlenundrum. What becomes of mixing a trinity with a punctual duo?
1. Idyllic

General Disclaimer: The character Dee Lemma/Xiaohu/Query is the sole creation of me. Unauthorized use of my characters is not allowed. All other characters (Batman, The Riddler, and all other DC created Gothamites) are property of DC Comics.  
  
  
  
Eddie quietly tiptoed into the bedroom, where Dee and his son were napping. Like clockwork, the child was just starting to wake and fuss; a sign that he was most likely hungry. Before the child could make too much noise, Eddie took him out of the room. Dee needed the sleep, and he didn't mind letting her have it.  
  
"There he is! Come to Auntie Pam!" cooed Poison Ivy, holding her arms wide as Eddie returned to the kitchen.  
  
Frowning at the woman, he hushed her, reminding her that Dee was still sleeping. Ivy had arrived a short while earlier, bringing a small army of men and women to finish the garden she had started for them a few months earlier. Thankfully all the work was being done with shovels and rakes.  
  
Ivy cooed at the baby, while Eddie warmed the bottle. The moment it was done, he took the child back, sitting across from Ivy to feed the baby. As he had done many times, he slipped his finger with the feeding tube into the baby's mouth. Immediately, the child calmed as he ate ravenously.  
  
"Problem with a normal bottle, Ed?"  
  
"The nurses said this was better. The baby forms a better suction, and swallows less air."  
  
Poison Ivy raised an eyebrow and tapped a fingernail on the table. "I'm certain you've double, even triple checked everything they've told you." She paused, sipping the hot mint tea in front of her. "So you decided to name him Edward Nigma Jr. Couldn't have been a bit more original, could you?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, he leaned back in the chair, snuggling the baby to his chest. Blissful, Edward Jr. kept eating, drowsing now as his belly filled with the rich, warm milk.  
  
"Dee named him, so don't start in with me."  
  
She shook her head and laughed. "I never thought I would live to see the day when you, Edward Nigma, the Riddler, King of Conundrums, Prince of... She paused as he glared at her. "When you would not only be feeding and caring for a child, but be the father of that child."  
  
He dropped his eyes from Ivy's face, and looked down at his son. Softly, he sighed. "Things and people change."  
  
The reminder of his old life was painful. Every day he fought the urge to slip some riddles to the police and pull a job. Dee had been infinitely patient with him, letting him indulge in his wish to wear his question mark speckled suit whenever he went to the Iceberg Lounge for a drink. In fact, she never protested to any of his whims that harkened back to his criminal life. Quite often, when they had a moment together, they would talk of items of interest, planning a heist from start to finish.  
  
But actually going out on a job was out of the question. Dee couldn't go with him; someone had to take care of the baby. At the same time, he cared too much about his girlfriend and the child they had created to leave her in such a position where he might not be around.  
  
Now he had a family to take care of, a business to run. He had sworn to himself and his son that he would not turn into the type of father his had been. That was his focus now, and he was glad for the chance. Besides, he was older now, and his body let him know at all the wrong times. Perhaps if he hadn't broken so many bones throughout the years"  
  
"When are you going to bring him to the Iceberg? There are a few people down there who are curious to see him."  
  
Eddie shook his head, setting the now empty bottle down. "I will never take my child there. Not with the way Jack was acting around Dee while she was pregnant. I don't even want to think what he would do to my son. Plus, Dee would skin me alive."  
  
"If I didn't hate him as much as I do, I'd be more worried about what the two of you would do to Jack if he ever touched this child." She stood and pet the child's head. "I'm going to check on the garden. When it's ready, I'll let you know."  
  
He watched her leave, the tail of her coat swirling around the kitchen door. The baby sucked on the same finger that had held the feeding tube. As he listened to the rhythmic sucking, Edward considered what he would do should Dee or Eddie Jr. be threatened by the Joker. It was then he realized that he wouldn't hesitate in killing the deranged clown. If the baby was threatened, however, he knew that he would have to get in line behind Dee for revenge, provided she left him anything.  
  
"Your mother would kill him or anyone else for looking at you the wrong way," he murmured.  
  
With the baby fed, burped, and changed, Eddie returned him to the bassinette next to the bed. Taking a moment to caress the child's downy soft, red hair, he then turned to the first redhead he had loved. Smiling, he lay down behind her sleeping form, holding her as he dozed off himself.  
  
  
  
Pam carefully led the blindfolded couple out to the garden. At the edge of the flagstone patio, she stopped them, removing the blindfold.  
  
"Open your eyes," she said.  
  
Both looked around in complete awe. Dee's hand covered her mouth as she gasped at the amazing sight before her. Eddie let out a low whistle.  
  
"It's absolutely perfect, Pam!" cried Dee, hugging her.  
  
"'Many a green isle needs must be  
In the deep wide sea of Misery,  
Or the mariner, worn and wan,  
Never thus could voyage on,'" quoted Edward as his eye skimmed the garden. "It really is amazing, Pam. You've outdone yourself this time."  
  
The woman beamed at the praise, holding up a finger. "You haven't seen the best part. Watch."  
  
Strolling over to the sprinkler controls, Ivy turned the water on. All over the garden, sprinkler heads popped up, showering the freshly planted flowers, trees, and grass with cool, sweet smelling water. Thirty seconds later, a ripple of green ran through the garden. The grass grew lusher, sprouting hundreds of perfect, white grass daisies. The trees and flower beds burst forth with brightly colored blossoms. On the fruit trees, some of the blossoms quickly fell off as the tree began to bear fruit. The trellis that formed the hidden alcoves gently creaked as wisteria and grape vines wove themselves around and up.  
  
Exceptionally pleased with the shocked expressions, Pam turned the water off. The plants continued to grow and fill out for another minute before coming to a stop.  
  
"I pumped an acceleration formula into the sprinkler system and the soil I had trucked in was laced with it as well. It helps everything take root properly. Especially those trees. With those tigers of yours coming out here, I don't want them falling over."  
  
Dee finally found her voice. "That was absolutely the most fantastic thing I've ever seen!" with a note of hesitation, she added, "It won't do that every time, will it?"  
  
"No, no. Of course not. Like I said, it was just to get them rooted in. And don't worry. I didn't slip in any plants you would disapprove of," she assured, patting Dee's arm.  
  
"'Her green mind made the world around her green.' This is all very much appreciated, Pam," Eddie said, adding another quote. Dee gave him a side glance, wondering at his sudden poetic streak. "You're staying for dinner, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm making a special vegetarian meal for you, so I hope you'll stay," Dee quickly added. Eddie had protested when she had mentioned this, but she assured him that he would be satisfied with the menu. If he wasn't, she would make him some meat once Ivy left.  
  
Pam looked interested in the offer, pausing to consider as she admired her masterpiece. "Is it organic?"  
  
Author Note: Percy Bysshe Shelley and Wallace Stevens, in turn, are responsible for Eddie's spurt of romantic poeticness.   
  



	2. Dinners

  
  
A couple of weeks after the garden had been planted Dee was enjoying it with Chu Hua and the children. It was a warm, sunny day with a light breeze. The scent of a thousand flowers softly perfumed the air around them. Bees hummed as they busily gathered pollen.  
  
The two women chattered in Chinese, switching back to English on occasion. Jun, Chu Hua's son, toddled after the tigers, squealing in delight when one allowed the little boy to get close enough to take hold of and tug on its tail. The tigers were merely trying to enjoy the sun; yet while they acted annoyed at the babbling child, Dee knew that they were really quite pleased to allow him to clamber around on them.  
  
"They're very good with Jun. Very relaxed," Chu commented.  
  
"Because they've wanted cubs around for so long. It's great when I need a quick moment to myself, or I'm making dinner." Dee smiled and shrugged. "You have your staff, I have my tigers."  
  
Chu Hua laughed. "But they can't change a diaper."  
  
"No, I haven't trained them to do that yet." She held up a finger. "I have, however, trained Eddie to do that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Dee nodded, putting her hand to her forehead dramatically, and then lying back on the grass. "'Eddie, I'm so tired. Could you please look after Edward for a little while?' 'Sure, Kitten.'" Dee made a kissing noise. "'By the way, I think he needs changing,'" she added, batting her lashes before laughing.  
  
"I think I almost feel sorry for him!" giggled Chu Hua.  
  
The two looked at each other, smiling mischievously. "Almost!" they laughed together, hugging one another.  
  
Jun chose that moment to decide he was hungry. Gathering the children, the two went inside to eat. Once settled, Yin Tao and Jun tossed bits of food around the kitchen. The tigers made quick work of any tidbits they could grab. Edward was content to snuggle against his mother's breast for his lunch. Chu Hua had brought over food that had been prepared by Li Mei and Chu's family. Both gratefully ate the meal the women had provided especially for them.  
  
"That gluttonous husband of mine almost got this," Chu said, setting a cream bun in front of Dee.  
  
"I'll bet he still shoves them into his mouth all at once."  
  
"No! His mouth is big. He can fit two in at once!"  
  
Dee couldn't help but laugh at that, remembering how her friend had been when growing up.  
  
"Mother wants you to come to dinner next week. Grandmother and her want to make a special meal. Women only. Li Mei will be there as well."  
  
Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Dee stroked the shiny top of the bun. Looking up at her friend, she asked softly, "Chu, would you be willing to tell a small lie for me?"  
  
Chu Hua raised an eyebrow. "That depends on the lie, Xiaohu. You have something planned, I can tell. Manchu gets that same look when he is up to no good."  
  
"Now that depends on your idea of a bad thing. But I think it will make Eddie very happy."  
  
Once more Chu Hua's eyebrows went up, accompanied by a grin. "Oh?"  
  
"He wants something, I know he does. I also know that he won't admit to wanting it."  
  
"Is this an object, or you?" asked Chu Hua. Anyone who had spent a significant amount of time with one or both knew the two missed physical intimacy with one another. The looks of longing they gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking were proof enough.  
  
Blushing profusely, Dee said, "He doesn't know I'm ready now. Chu, I want to make this a special night."  
  
Chu sighed. "Tell me what you have brewing in that mind of yours, and I'll see if I can help you with it."  
  
  
  
A flash of light woke Eddie. He opened his eyes groggily, looking around to see Dee walking toward him, a camera dangling from her hand. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Look at my two boys napping together," she smiled, running a finger down Eddie's face, over his lips, and then lifting her hand to stroke the baby's head as he continued to sleep on his father's chest.  
  
"Are you going now?" he asked, keeping his voice low.  
  
She nodded, fingering his hair. "I'll be back in a few hours. There's a chicken pot pie in the oven for you, and plenty of milk for him. I just put more in the fridge a half hour ago. Manchu's number is next to the phone, along with the number of the Fu Bakery, and Chu's parents. I have my comm unit as well."  
  
"I'm all set then, aren't I?"  
  
Her smile turned to a frown as she looked at the baby. Eddie put a hand on her back, rubbing in soothing circles.  
  
"Go already. We'll be fine. It's just one evening, and you could use the time away from all the testosterone," he finished with a grin.  
  
The look on her face became worried, on the verge of panic. "Don't go anywhere tonight, ok? I want you to be here when I get back."  
  
"And you'll be calling to check up on us, I'm certain."  
  
"Someone has to make certain you stay out of trouble," she teased, kissing the tip of his nose.  
  
He pulled her back for a long kiss. "Now go. Go or I'll be forced to make you stay!"  
  
Picking up her jacket, she looked the pair over again, brows knitting once more with worry. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Go!" he laughed, pointing at the door. If not for the baby still asleep on his chest, he would be pushing her out the door.  
  
With an impish turn, Dee ducked out the door. The fact that she was going out for the night pleased him. She hadn't gone anywhere alone for more than a half hour since having the baby. As it was, he was also pleased that he would get some time alone. Being around her so much, he was finding it more and more difficult to control the urges his brain pushed at him.  
  
On his chest the baby started to stretch and whimper; a sign that he was waking and hungry. In response, Eddie's stomach growled.  
  
"Well, kid, how about dinner? Just us guys?"  
  
Little Edward started to cry in earnest.  
  
"I wish she had stayed too," he confided, slowly getting up.  
  
Wrapping his son in a blanket, he headed for the kitchen. From the tiger room the crunch of bone came, letting him know that Dee had not neglected to feed all of her boys. Checking the pot pie, he then warmed a bottle, settling in a chair to feed Edward while his meal finished baking.  
  
"We have a fine vintage for you tonight, sir. It's from Chateau Mama, and was freshly pumped a mere hour ago."  
  
Edward squalled in reply, causing his father to wince. Quickly Eddie placed the bottle into the baby's mouth.  
  
"I see you're the type that prefers to be spared the history of your drink. Your mother is the same way. As long as it tastes fine…" He trailed off with a sigh.  
  
After Edward finished his bottle, he nestled against his father's chest to sleep to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. While the baby slept, Eddie quickly ate his own dinner realizing now how alone he felt without Dee to converse with. Even one of her tirades on the plight of the tiger would be welcome. Instead, he moved the bassinette from the bedroom to the living room, turning the History Channel on. Like an old man, he was soon fast asleep in front of the TV.  
  
  
  
Dinner was wonderful, Mother Fu, Dee said, standing to help clear the plates.  
  
Thank you, Xiaohu. But please sit down! I did not invite you and my daughter to dinner with the intention of letting you do dishes!  
  
Yes. That's why she invited my brother over! laughed Chu Hua, even as her brother came in to collect the dishes.  
  
Father was right. A gathering of women sounds exactly like a flock of hens.  
  
Dee smiled. That was something Eddie would say. Just the thought of him made her sigh in longing.  
  
She has been doing that all through dinner! Are you certain she's alright, Chu Hua? Mother Fu as she watched Dee staring sadly into her teacup.  
  
She suffers from love, Mother. It has been almost three months since she had the baby, and precious little time has been spent with Edward.  
  
Mother Fu nodded, gesturing for Chu Hua's brother to bring in dessert. Xiaohu, if I remember correctly, these are your favorites, she said, presenting a plate of custard and cream buns. I made these for you.  
  
Oh, Mother Fu! They're beautiful! Thank you! exclaimed Dee, taking one of each from the plate.  
  
Xiaohu, I know you can eat more than one. When it comes to these, I know you can almost beat my greedy son-in-law. Don't be shy, dear. We've all seen you eat, she teased with a wink.  
  
Blushing, Dee helped herself to three more. They were, after all, much smaller than the ones normally sold in the bakery. A burst of fresh coconut cream rewarded her tastebuds as she bit into the first.  
  
Oh! she cried in delight. You even made them coconut cream flavored!  
  
Mother Fu beamed proudly, but waved off the continued flood of praise. It only escalated when Dee tried the custard bun and found it filled with a tangy, yet delicate pineapple custard. The women cleared the plate in record time, washing dessert down with a pot of tea.  
  
You look tired, Xiaohu. Why don't you take a nap before you head home? offered Mother Fu. We all remember how little sleep you get the first few months.  
  
Come, I'll show you to my old room, Chu Hua said, taking her friend's hand. You can have a nap without worrying if someone is going to wake you up.  
  
But not for too long. I don't want…  
  
Chu Hua's grandmother who had remained silent for most of the evening spoke up. Edward is a big boy. He will be fine a few hours without out you. And so will that man of yours, she teased with a sly smile.  
  
All of the women laughed, and Dee finally let herself be led away to the small room. Chu Hua stayed with Dee for a short time before tiptoeing out to sit with her mother and grandmother to chat about the children.   
  



	3. Trouble

  
  
The Museum of Science and Technology sat still and dark. As they made their circuit the guards told each other lewd jokes. They paid more attention to the obscene hand gestures that accompanied the joke one or the other was telling, rather than their surroundings. Because their focus was not where it should be, they failed to see the figure that stepped from the shadow of the statue they had just walked past. The figure was dressed from head to toe in black, with only its eyes showing.  
  
Waiting patiently, the figure watched as the two guards walked not a foot away to a check point. Beneath the full cowl, the figure grinned at the complacency of the guards. The two men reached the check point, each swiping his ID card into the reader. A green light flashed in unison with a beep. Satisfied, the guards moved on.  
  
The figure stepped from the shadows and up to the magnetic reader. On the side, a small transmitter flashed. Picking it off, the figure snapped it into place in the palm held decoder. Attached to the decoder was a special card, set to mimic a magnetic strip card. The information from the ID cards of the guards was quickly downloaded onto the card. In one swipe through the handheld decoder, the card was activated, and the figured headed over to the display in the center of the hall.  
  
On the floor, a multi-color tangram had been painted. Arranged around the tangram were a number of cases, displaying puzzles from around the world. However, it was the cases standing in the dead center of the tangram the figure was interested in. The figure swiped the card through the device directly across from the display. A beep and flashing green light signaled acceptance of the card. Quickly, the figure entered a code on the keypad, taken from the information on the ID cards. The combination of card and code deactivated the case alarms.  
  
Wasting no time, the figure hurried over to the target cases, cutting large circles out of the glass, rather than pick the locks. A few seconds later, the chosen cases were relieved of their burdens. Each item was placed in a separate compartment of a large, black velvet bag to prevent damage. Securing the bag, the figure returned to the reader and swiped the card again. This time the light flashed red to the accompanying beep. The figure turned and left.  
  
All was clear as the figure silently closed the skylight. Just as the soft click of the skylight faded, there was the slightest crunch of gravel on tar paper. The noise perked the figure's ears as it stood, turning slowly to face the newcomer.  
  
"You're not Nigma," the barrel-deep voice of Batman said.  
  
The figure shook its head.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Silence again, this time with a waggling finger. Under the hood, the figure grinned, happy to continue the game.  
  
Batman's eyes narrowed. Riddles had been received at GCPD headquarters. They were classic Nigma. Yet this figure before him was not Nigma, nor was it the right shape to be Lemma. The idea that it was Lemma was tossed even further to the back due to the fact the woman had given birth a mere three months before.  
  
Lowering the finger, the figure took a step backward, toward the edge of the roof. As expected, Batman followed.  
  
Another step.  
  
Follow.  
  
Another step.  
  
Follow.  
  
And then his hand shot out from his cape. The figure had only a split second to calculate the trajectory of the bolas that were heading at it. At the last possible moment, the figure jumped unnaturally high into the air, the bolas skittering to the edge of the roof.  
  
Landing in a crouch, the figure took one look at Batman, and ran. Grabbing hold of the roof access ladder, the figure slid down and into the alley below. Knowing Batman would follow, the figure bolted down the alley, scrambling over a fence dividing the alley. On the other side, the alley branched off into numerous dark pathways. The figure randomly chose one, and disappeared.  
  
With the aid of his grappling gun, Batman sailed from the museum roof, over the fence, and landed softly on the other side. Jogging to the alley he had seen the figure escape down, he cautiously tossed a handful of flash pellets into it, shielding his eyes. The bright flash was followed by a crash. Batman slid his night vision lenses into place, and stepped into the alley, ready to fight.  
  
Alley debris greeted him, piled on the sides and littering the floor, making it as indistinguishable from a hundred other Gotham alleyways. The sour smell of human and animal waste, mixed with the odor of rotting garbage colored the air. Other than the random piles of cardboard boxes and trash, none big enough for a human to hide behind or under, the alley was empty. At the back, a ladder ran up to the rooftop. He glared up the ladder, listening for any noise above.  
  
With a grunt at the silence, he nudged a pile of trash. The pile began to slide, exposing a lank alley cat. At the sight of the vigilante, the feline puffed up, spitting as it growled. It made a mock-charge at Batman, swiping at the furled edge of his cape with extended claws.  
  
He barely managed to suppress the chuckle (for it was a known fact that Batman did not smile, let alone chuckle. Especially at the antics of a feline) he slowly backed from the cornered cat, scanning the rest of the alley. The only way out was up, and the figure certainly didn't have enough time to climb that ladder. Begrudgingly, he admitted that he had either chosen the wrong alley, or the figure was, in fact, faster than he thought.  
  
"Any luck?" he grumbled into the microphone in his cowl.  
  
"None. I've checked the electrical usage from their 'home', and it reads normal. They still live there, but I can't tell if one or both is home."  
  
"Did you try security cameras from neighboring warehouses?"  
  
Oracle sighed impatiently. He still treated her like a novice at times. "Of course. But I can't get anything. Nigma has a good security system, and electronic scrambler. Nothing but fuzzy images from the cameras pointed that way."  
  
"Whoever pulled this job was neither Nigma nor Lemma. But I have no doubt that Nigma was behind it. Those clues couldn't have come from anyone else."  
  
"Then I suggest you head to their place and see what you can find out."  
  
Agreeing, Batman gave Oracle a sketchy description of the black-clad figure. It was all he had, but it was something. It was also completely possible that the two had hired someone to pull the job, only sending out the riddles.   
  



	4. Suspect

  
  
The tigers became aware of the intrusion first. They made regular patrols of the warehouse, as they usually did, checking each room they could. For a short while, they dozed in the living room, near their master and his cub. An odd clicking noise drew their attention, and grumbling softly to one another, they got up to investigate. They made their way to the tiger room, where the noise was coming from.  
  
The moment they entered, the noises stopped, and a hissing sound took its place. The room began to fill with gas. Only too late did the tigers realize they were being drugged. Sinking to the floor, the three massive cats passed into sleep.  
  
A line descended from the skylight, quickly followed by Batman. He released and retracted the line at the bottom, stepping carefully around the beasts. Following the sound of the television, the Dark Knight found himself in what he guessed was the living room. On the couch, Nigma slept. There was no sign of Dee Lemma.  
  
"Nice night for a riddle," Batman said gruffly.  
  
The voice of his nightmares woke Nigma with a jolt. "You! What are you doing here?!" he growled as he shot up off the couch.  
  
Instead of answering, Batman grabbed him by the throat. Edward Nigma hissed in pain as he was swung around and slammed against the wall. Desperate for air, he clawed at the gauntlet-clad wrist that held him, trying to push it away.  
  
"Let… Go… Of… Me!" he croaked hoarsely.  
  
"Why did you do it, Nigma?" Batman asked, slamming the back of the man's head against the wall.  
  
Wincing, Nigma tried to focus on the blurry shape in front of him. "Do what?"  
  
Batman released his throat and punched him in the stomach. Now Nigma doubled over, coughing and clutching his abdomen. He would have slunk away if it weren't for the wall, which was also the only thing keeping him upright.  
  
"The riddles, Nigma. Why, after all this time, and with so much on the line?"  
  
"I don't…" He paused as a coughing fit took him, and then he looked up at the Dark Knight. "Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Nigma quickly found himself on the floor, holding his jaw and bleeding cheek, which had split open. Batman towered overhead. Gingerly, Nigma poked his tongue along his teeth, making certain not teeth were loose, and then at his cheek, checking the damage there.  
  
"I don't have time for your games, Nigma! Tell me who you hired, and where I can find them!"  
  
Glaring at the vigilante, Nigma pulled himself to his feet, panting in pain as he leaned against the wall for support. He shook his head firmly, saying, "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about! What gives you the right to come charging into my home, accusing me of things I know nothing of?! I have not left my house all day!"  
  
Calmly Batman spoke. "I could have you taken in on any number of charges right now. The only reason you remained free is because Gordon managed to convince the mayor that you were no longer a threat to society. That you had reformed with Lemma having the baby. Perhaps you still need a few sessions with Matthiessen to straighten you out."  
  
With the threat, Nigma lost control, lunging at Batman, swinging a fist. The vigilante easily countered the move, savagely twisting Nigma's arm behind his back, smashing the man back against the wall. Gritting his teeth in pain, Nigma calculated that it would take only a small move from Batman to snap his arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" he hissed once more.  
  
He was saved the brutal response when two things happened. The first was Edward Jr. bursting into a lusty cry. As if the other man were a hot piece of coal, Batman released him, taking a step back.  
  
"Your child is here." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Nigma was only allowed a split second to contemplate how long his son had been crying before being heard.  
  
"And so is his mother!" a feral voice snarled as a blur of humanoid tiger slammed into the vigilante. "How dare you come into my home and harm my family!"  
  
Batman didn't answer - too busy fending off the slashing claws of a very angry mother. Kicking out with her clawed foot, Dee managed to rip a jagged line through the Kevlar leggings he wore. She felt her claws pop into his skin like needles, and wished she had coated her claws with poison as she sometimes had in the past.  
  
Edward Nigma hurried over to his son, scooping the boy up in his good arm. Putting the couch between himself and the fight, Nigma pressed the child's head to his chest, and bellowed, "Enough!"  
  
The command came a moment too late as Batman threw Dee against the wall. Her breath knocked from her, she landed in a crumpled heap, unable to stand. Now Nigma was even more furious. It was one thing for Batman to come and beat him up, but Dee was a mother now, and the vigilante would not get away with treating her that way! He wished he had a gun in his hand to shoot Batman in the back of the head!  
  
Standing there, Batman watched Dee Lemma as she slowly moved, groaning in pain. Nigma knelt at her side, holding the baby, and attempting to help her with his injured arm. She finally lifted her head, and held her arms out for the child. He placed the still crying baby in her arms, brushing her hair back from her face with his fingers.  
  
Tears flowed down her face as she cradled the child to her, sparing her right hand to gently touch Nigma's swelling face. As quickly as they had started, her tears stopped when she turned her eyes to the Dark Knight. The vigilante stood stock-still. With Nigma's help, Lemma now stood. She placed a finger in the baby's mouth to calm the child until she could feed him in private.  
  
"Get out. _Now!_" ordered Nigma through an ever swelling jaw.  
  
"If you were here all night, where were you, Lemma?"  
  
Eyes narrowed, she spat, "What does it matter to you?"  
  
"Because someone is sending out riddles and committing crimes. If Nigma was here watching the child, then where were you?"  
  
"A friend invited me to dinner. I meant to be home an hour ago, but I fell asleep. Now I come home to find you beating Eddie up! In front of our child, no less! Some brave and noble vigilante you are!" Her voice was filled with venom, and she longed to rip his throat out for hurting her lover.  
  
"Where?"  
  
He wasn't going to leave until he got the information he wanted. She sighed, irritably.  
  
"The Fu's, in Chinatown. Ask the! But if you go barging in there and harm even _one hair_ on their heads, so help me, I _will_ kill you!"  
  
Batman did not respond to the threat. Instead, he turned and walked toward the door without a sign of a limp. "I'll be watching both of you. One wrong step, and I will see to it that you both end up in Arkham, and your child gets put up for adoption. He would be better off with real parents at any rate."  
  
Nigma quickly wrapped his arms around Lemma, holding her back. Even with the baby in her arms, she wanted to attack the masked man. However, Nigma knew those words were said just to provoke such an attack.  
  
"Get out of my house, Batman! I should get a restraining order against you!" yelled Nigma, forcing himself not to do exactly what Lemma wanted to do. His rage was so great right now, he figured he could get a couple of good swings in before Batman put him out.  
  
Without another word, Batman left. As he walked to the Batmobile, he radioed Oracle. "Send Robin over to the Fu Bakery in Chinatown. There's an apartment over the bakery where the owners live. Tell him to find out if Lemma was there, and if she was, for how long."  
  
"You think she was lying?"  
  
He grunted as he tied a bandage off to stem the flow of blood from his leg. "Possible. She might have been able to get one of her Triad friends to pull the job."  
  
"What about Nigma?"  
  
"That's the puzzle. He was home all night, babysitting, and insists he knows nothing about any riddles."  
  
Oracle laughed at the image of Edward Nigma babysitting, even if it was his own son. "But?" she prompted, calming herself.  
  
"He once tried to go straight, and sent out riddles without knowing he did so. The only problem is, he wasn't the one at the museum. Last time he committed the crime himself."  
  
"Robin is on his way. Where are you headed next?"  
  
"One of the auxiliary caves. I had a run-in with a very angry mother."  
  
Oracle chuckled. "Got between her and her cub, did you?"  
  
"And her mate."  
  
"Ouch," she replied, remembering how protective Dee Lemma was of Nigma. "I'll let you know what Robin has to report."  
  
"Send the findings to the main Cray. I have a couple more stops to make before I head back to the cave."  
  
"Gotcha. Oracle out."   
  



	5. Secrets

  
  
When the door closed behind Batman, Eddie released Dee. She, however, clutched at him, and he led her over to the couch. In silence, she started to cry again. With Edward Jr. crying as well, this left Eddie to bear Dee's breast to the hungry child. Suckling both for hunger and comfort, Edward relaxed as his mother relaxed against his father.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Eddie! I'm so sorry!" she cried, kissing his injured face and lips.  
  
"Shh. None of that!"  
  
"But…"  
  
He pressed a finger over her lips and tapped his ear. She nodded her understanding as he stood and went to his study. From the safe, he took the scanning device he had not used for some time now. With it he scanned every room in the warehouse. Several times it beeped, and he found numerous listening devices planted by Batman. By the placements, they looked to be set up in a relay. He also found the tigers, still out from whatever Batman had sedated them with. It would wear off soon enough.  
  
Taking the fistful of tiny, bat-shaped disks, he headed into the kitchen. There he dropped each one down the garbage disposal. Batman had to know that the converted warehouse that was home to Eddie and Dee was a near dead zone. The communication units that he had made for the two of them, his cell phone, and the altered handsets he had often used on jobs were about the only devices that would function in the building. Any other electric device had also been altered by him in order to make it work, yet allow the privacy one in his business needed. He had long ago installed his own damper apparatus and special alarms at every window, door, and skylight.  
  
"He knocked your tigers out. They look like they'll be ok though," he quickly added when she made to get up.  
  
Dee shook her head. "He should not have come here tonight. And if he ever sets foot in here again, unannounced, I _will_ kill him."  
  
Eddie merely nodded. "You have my permission, if I don't kill him first. Just don't get yourself hurt, ok? I can't raise Edward by myself."  
  
Silently she nodded, shifting the baby to her other breast. Tenderly, she stroked the baby's round cheek. "Bring me the first aid kit so I can clean you up. There's some ice packs in the freezer that you can put on once I'm done."  
  
Doing as she asked, he retrieved the kit, taking the child once he was done eating. Eddie sighed as her soft hands cleaned away the blood and smeared ointment into the cut. How many times, in all the years they had been together, had they cared for each other's wounds? Both had scars all over their bodies from run-ins with one or more of the Bat-clan.  
  
"More than I wish to remember," Dee said, kissing his good cheek.  
  
Unaware that he had spoken out loud, he smiled at her, allowing her to take the baby back. Handing him an icepack, she excused herself to go change Edward and put him down to sleep. Stretching his full length on the couch, Eddie placed the cold pack on his face and closed his eyes.  
  
With Edward calmed and asleep in his crib, Dee checked on her fist three children. All three tigers were still asleep, but their vitals were strong. Picking up the empty gas capsules, Dee made certain the drinking pool was filled with fresh, clean water.  
  
"My poor family," she mumbled looking at the three figures, her mind on the two not in the room. Kissing each tiger between the eyes, she then walked out.  
  
Her body throbbed from being thrown against the wall, and on her shoes she noticed spots of blood. Pulling a shoe off, she half shifted, sniffing curiously at it. The blood belonged to Batman, and the smell was intoxicating as it tickled her feline senses, even if it was dried now. Bringing the toe of her shoe closer to her mouth, she stuck her tongue out. Just one drop wouldn't hurt, and it had been so long since she had tasted that lovely red elixir.  
  
"Dee?"  
  
The shoe dropped out of her hand, landing with a soft thud on the floor. She blinked as if coming out of a trance. He clawed hands let her know what part of her was fighting for control. Relaxing, she became fully human once more, kicking off the other shoe.  
  
"Yes, Eddie?"  
  
"Would you bring me a scotch please?" he asked from the couch.  
  
A sad smile twitched at the corner of her mouth as she leaned over him, brushing a stray lock of hair from his forehead. "Sure, Tiger. Anything else?"  
  
He pulled the ice off his face long enough to shake his head and smile a "thank you." Dee wanted to cry at the sight of his swollen face. Instead she bit back the desperate moan, and fetched the scotch. He sat up to drink the alcohol when she brought it to him, drinking the generously filled tumbler in one gulp. Right beside him, her hand on his chest, Dee intently watched his every move.  
  
"Better?" she asked, taking the empty tumbler and setting it on the table.  
  
Nodding, he laid back, the warmth of alcohol flooding through his body, easing the throb of his aching body.  
  
Saying nothing, Dee leaned down and softly kissed his lips. Unable to stop herself, she kissed him again and again, each kiss hungrier than the last. Her body ached for him now. All the pain of the fight didn't matter. That wasn't even the pain she felt now. It was the pain of yearning in her heart that brought tears as she kissed and clung to the man she couldn't live without.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said, pushing her back for his sake as well as her own. Though he was enjoying this, something wasn't right. "What's the matter, Kitten?"  
  
Eyes on him as he wiped away the tears on her cheek, Dee bit her lower lip. "I just… I… I thought we were past all of this. I didn't expect to come home and find him using you as a punching bag! That shouldn't have happened. I should've been here to protect you."  
  
"Dee, Kitten," he began, pulling her back to him with a soft chuckle. "I took care of myself before you came along. I'm a big boy, and when I need to and you let me, I can still take care of myself."  
  
"You can defend yourself best with a weapon, a gadget. But you and I both know I am the one who can best handle hand-to-hand combat." She eased her words by kissing his brow. "I don't doubt your physical strength. What I worry about is your skill, and you know I'm right."  
  
That she was right irked him. But wasn't that why he had wanted the partnership with her in the first place? Mentally shrugging the subject off, he kissed her again. He felt a surge in his blood pressure that had been more and more difficult to control. There was a question that he wanted to ask her, but felt it would be overstepping his bounds, making him appear pushy and impatient.  
  
Certainly Dee wanted to answer the question she could feel in the way he held and kissed her. She had known him far too long to not know what he wanted just then. The plan had been that she would have dinner with her friend, and come home to give her lover a long awaited treat. Only now they were both injured. She knew that a great many of their pains could be forgotten in the throes of passion. However, she had wanted the evening to be perfect, and with earlier events, it was already marred.  
  
"I almost forgot. I brought you something," she said, forcing herself up.  
  
"Not you?" he asked, not so subtly hinting his desire to her.  
  
A click of her tongue and a waggle of her finger was her answer. He watched as she walked to the edge of the living room, near where the "front door" was. When she bent down and picked something up, she seemed to wilt. Turning large, tear-filled eyes to him, her lower lip started to tremble, telling him that she was fighting the urge to cry.  
  
Eddie was quick to get to his feet, rushing to her side. She was holding a crushed red and white box from the Fu Bakery. When he opened the lid, she burst into tears. He took stock of the ruined strawberry and whipped cream cake the Fu Bakery was so popular for. From the looks of it, it seemed that Batman had squashed the cake on his way out.  
  
"I'll get you another one tomorrow," she hiccupped, looking ashamed. Before having the baby, she would've brushed this off and done something else. The cake was one of Eddie's favorites, and now that, along with her other plans for the evening, was ruined.  
  
He laughed, squeezing her with one arm, in an attempt to ease her emotions. Taking the box from her, he said, "You don't need to do that. Tomorrow we'll rest and recover. I can order something for lunch, and we can eat out in the garden."  
  
"Really?" she asked, timidly watching of him dispose of the cake.  
  
"Really," he replied, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I know what will make you feel better. Bubbles. Lots of bubbles," he said, seductively rubbing her belly. "How about a nice, hot bubble bath?"  
  
Dee felt ready to go out of her mind. He hadn't touched her like that in too long, and now it was melting her resolve. Turning in his arms, she nuzzled into his neck, nipping his throat.  
  
"Will you join me?" she breathed, managing to keep the tremble out of her voice. The effort to do so made her voice little more than a soft murmur.  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
That night Dee snuggled as close to Eddie as possible, without actually crawling on top of him. In the tub she had pampered him with a massage, taking tender care of his injured arm. She had kissed his back, shoulders, arm, neck – any part of him she could reach. What she had walked in on upon her return home left her feeling terrible and sick to her stomach.  
  
Next to her, Eddie slept peacefully, his injured arm wrapped to keep the swelling down. Dee knew this life of a family man was hard on him. His strength and willpower in controlling his urges to commit crimes left her in awe of him. She was immensely proud. The energy he had once put to planning and carrying out a crime was now focused on fatherhood and his puzzle company. Still, she loved the quiet time they would spend filling notebooks with riddles for items that caught their interest.  
  
"I wish you could continue being who you truly are without worry of Batman hurting you," she whispered, touching his slightly parted lips, his breath warm on her fingertips.  
  
Smacking his lips, he turned onto his side, back to her. With a sigh, she spooned against him, slipping her arm through his. As her hand fingered the hair on his chest, he muttered something about fulcrums and emeralds. The words made her smile. Pressing her face to his back, she finally slept.  
  
  
  
Rain cancelled the outdoor picnic. Undaunted, Eddie built a fire in his study, moving lunch to a blanket he spread out for the occasion. With his son fed, changed, and put down for a nap, the two had the maximum time to enjoy each other's company.  
  
They started out discussing the previous night's events, and eventually moved to a topic both had avoided. Now it had to be discussed.  
  
"We've put this off long enough, Dee. We need to see a lawyer about this."  
  
"I don't like thinking about it," she said with a shiver, pulling his arm around her.  
  
"Like it or not, the threat last night means we have to do something, and do it quickly. I will not see my child go to an orphanage so long as there is a breath in my body!"  
  
Dee winced at the venom in his words. He was right, of course, as he always was when it came to matters such as this. "Yes, Eddie," she finally said in a soft tone that meant "You're right. I'll do whatever you think is best."  
  
"It _is_ for the best. We'll feel better once this is all taken care of. Then, if anything happens to either one, or both, Edward will be safe. I'll call Mr. Abbey in the morning, and we'll have him draw up the papers."  
  
Nodding placidly, Dee stood, taking up the dishes. "I need to do some grocery shopping. Want anything special?"  
  
_My life to stop being so mundane and monotonous!_ his brain cried. He never considered blaming her for his leaving crime. She had never insisted he give it up forever. But the first time he had held his son, and looked into the child's green eyes, he knew that it would be hard to risk what he now had. Oddly enough, a part of him welcomed the stability. He still made his own hours, deciding if he would actually go to the office, work out of his study, or even work at all that day.  
  
The trade off was that he never knew what to expect from the child. A certain giddiness washed over him when he thought of all he would teach his son as he was molded into the young man he would become. All things considered, that was quite a riddle. What would this boy be like? When would he start walking? Talking? What about teething? Would he be hard to potty train? And schooling. Where would he go? What kind of student would he be?  
  
Those were only a few of the thousands of questions that swirled through Eddie's brain as he thought of his child. So much was uncertain; so much was yet to be discovered!  
  
"Tiger? Tiger, are you ok?" asked Dee, snapping him out of his reverie.  
  
He caught the hand she was waving in front of his face, kissing her palm. She had been asking him about groceries, right? "No, there isn't anything I can think of. Didn't you just go?"  
  
"Yes, but I need a few things for dinner tomorrow night." There was a pause and she clasped his hand in both of hers. "You weren't planning on going anywhere tomorrow night, were you?"  
  
"And where would I go?" he smiled, teasingly.  
  
"The Iceberg."  
  
Now he frowned. "Not after last night. Though perhaps I should. Oswald might know something about the robbery. No doubt that stuffed bird has at least heard something."  
  
When he had woken up, he had read every bit of available information on the robbery he could get. He hadn't even tried the police database, knowing that it wouldn't contain any relevant information until at least later that night. No where could he find the riddles that had been used.  
  
Urgently she gripped his shirt sleeve. "Don't, Eddie! Please? I want you home tomorrow night. You have to be home tomorrow night!"  
  
The second he agreed, he found himself tackled to the floor and covered with relieved kisses.  
  
  
  
When Dee had gotten her first tiger, Tangram, she had set up meat delivery with a local butcher, Orson Moore. The man was paid well for both his silence, and the stocking and delivering of excellent cuts of meat for both human and animal. Orson had quickly learned that he could not cheat this customer and get away with it. It was a mistake he had never attempted to repeat.  
  
However, even after the incident, Dee had offered to pay for the order. Orson had already decided that he would only ever charge this woman for meat for her animals. Any tidbits she wanted for herself and other humans she fed would be free. The money gained for the tiger's meat more than covered the small amount she took for herself.  
  
Other than that one confrontation she had been the ideal customer, as well as valuable. While his shop front remained small, he now had a large and steady delivery service, supplying both households and restaurants alike in Chinatown. Thanks to the girlfriend of one of Gotham's most "notorious" themed criminals, Orson Moore had a prosperous business. He thought differently of the two, compared to what the media said.  
  
It was to him that Dee went to procure a fine cut of prime rib. For the special dinner, she was making Eddie one of his favorite meals: roast beef with all the trimmings. Leaving him to take care of some work he needed to do, Dee had taken Edward with her shopping.  
  
Comfortably tucked against his mother's chest, Edward dozed as his mother wandered up and down the aisles of the market.  
  
"Evening, Ms. Lemma. Find everything you needed?" asked Cory, the son of the store's owner, Peter.  
  
Like Orson, Peter appreciated the business Dee brought. He also appreciated the night she had walked in on a robbery and beaten the would-be robbers to a pulp. Dee had always felt the need to, not only support the merchants where she lived, but to watch out for them. Many times over her kindness had been repaid when she needed it. Though she hadn't lived there for years now, many merchants in Chinatown still greeted her warmly when she entered their shops.  
  
"Everything and more, Cory. Remind me not to shop when I'm hungry!"  
  
The boy laughed as he rang her up. "Well, you're looking good. Lost all that weight from the baby, haven't you?"  
  
"Mm. Most of it. And thanks to one of my friends, I managed to escape the stretch marks!"  
  
They chatted amiably as he finished ringing her up and bagging her groceries. Refusing the offer of help, she wheeled the cart out into the darkened parking lot alone. The rain had cleared while she shopped, only to allow the fog to take over the streets. A chill ran up her spine when she heard a familiar rustle behind her. Acting as if nothing had alerted her to being watched, she opened the trunk of Eddie's BMW.  
  
"You going to follow me all night?" she asked, shifting Edward as she placed a bag in the trunk. "Or are you going to smack me around? Because if it's the latter, I'd like to put my son down first." The last bag in, she shut the trunk to see Batman standing on the other side of the car.  
  
"I'm not here to fight. Your alibi checked out. I've already let Gordon know, so you won't need to worry about the police coming to the door."  
  
"How very kind of you," replied Dee dryly. "If they did, I'm sure they'd get in a few hits before taking us in."  
  
Batman was silent as she opened the back door before taking Edward Jr. out of the sling. "Does Nigma know what you did in January?"  
  
Dee froze, tucking her son into the crook of her arm. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't think you have. He didn't try to correct me last night. Why haven't you told him?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" she snapped, leaning into the car to secure the baby in his seat.  
  
"I'm making it my business. You and Nigma are only free by my request that you remain so. I convinced Gordon that you two were being honest in giving up your life of crime. I know you. This child means more to you than anything." He paused. "It would be a shame to lose all that if I thought you were going down the wrong path. You got off light on all those murders. Next time it might just be the death penalty for you."  
  
"Keep at it, Batman, and I'll make certain you won't live to see the sun rise. I will do everything and anything in my power to keep my family together and safe from you and yours. You try anything, and I swear I will tear your still beating heart from your chest and eat it while you take your last breath!" Shutting the door, she glared over the roof at the Dark Knight. "We just want to be left alone, Batman! You'll never understand how hard it is for Eddie to live this new life. Last night was not only uncalled for, but completely unwanted. Leave us in peace to get on with our lives."  
  
Before he could answer, Dee got in the car and peeled out of the parking space. Though she tried to hold them back, she was quickly becoming blinded by her tears. She hated crying as much as she had the past couple of days, but she couldn't help it. The groceries were forgotten as she grabbed the baby and rushed into the warehouse, calling out for her boyfriend. From his study he emerged, frazzled at the sight of her trembling and hiccupping as she bawled. He was barely to her when she collapsed forward, into his arms. In between her sobs, she told him what had happened, leaving out what Batman had asked about.  
  
Eddie was surprised at how silent the baby was as he rocked the two in his arms. As was normal when she had outbursts such as this, Dee soon fell asleep, cuddling the baby. Leaving the two tucked under a blanket on the couch, Eddie retrieved the groceries. When he reached into the backseat for the diaper bag, he noticed a black wrapped box, dotted with embossed bats. A snarl escaped his lips as he checked the card, confirming the parcel had come from Batman.  
  
In his study, he scanned the package before opening it. Inside was a small plush figure of the Dark Knight, along with a knitted cap, decked with tiger stripes. Though the scan came up negative for any bugs, he quickly destroyed everything, burning the bits in the study's fireplace. When she had fully calmed down, he would tell Dee about the box.  
  
What bothered him more was Dee's behavior. He had seen her act out like this before, and it was usually when she had done something he would disapprove of. She had said Batman had confronted her about… About what? Then he realized that she had not said.   
  



	6. Dessert

The next day Dee spent most of her time in the kitchen. Soon enough the whole warehouse smelled of roasting meat, potatoes, and spices. The tigers played nursemaid, carrying Edward in a special sling to his mother when he needed to be fed or changed. Eddie had gone to a meeting, and would be back at six.

He still hadn't told her about the package. Tonight she was planning something special, and he did _not_ want to ruin the day. Never before could he remember her being so angry at the Dark Knight. His unannounced entrance into their home had obviously been the final push; especially finding the vigilante beating Eddie in front of their child.

From the looks of the groceries he put away, he was going to be treated to roast beef. Even as he drove home, he salivated at the thought of the seasoned beef and Yorkshire pudding popover that would be filled with savory onion gravy. Grinning from ear to ear, he pulled over at a florist and picked up a bouquet of tiger lilies. What he really wanted to surprise her with was a bottle of champagne, or Muscat wine. Until she was past breast feeding, however, she refused to touch alcohol. He was lucky she still let him drink and go to the Iceberg!

"Dee?" he called as he walked in from the garage. In the kitchen, the table was set, lit with candles. She was definitely up to something. "Dee? Where are you?"

"Right behind you, Tiger," she purred, sliding her hands up his back.

Controlling a shiver, he turned and almost dropped the flowers. With a coy smile, she took the flowers, hugging them as she breathed in the soft scent. Eddie was struck at the sight of her. Her long red hair was loose, flowing over her shoulders, and down the back of the emerald green dress she wore. He twisted his head a bit as he looked at her, not having seen her in a dress like that for months.

"Dee… You look…"

"Shh." She pressed herself against him, covering his lips with hers in a teasingly butterfly-soft kiss. "Now c'mon and eat the nice dinner I made for you."

Pulling her back to him, he nuzzled her neck, inhaling the peach scent on her throat. "And what about Edward?"

"He's had his dinner and is in his bed. _His bed._ Now sit," she laughed, pushing him into a seat.

Dee served him his dinner, along with a glass of merlot. Throughout dinner, she kept his drink filled and provided conversation. He entertained her with stories of events that had occurred at the factory or office. She enjoyed the stories more for the animated way he told them than the content.

"That," he began, dabbing his mouth with a linen napkin, "was fabulous."

"There's more if you want another serving."

He waved his hand in surrender. "No, no. I think I ate more than I should have."

"I hope you'll be able to handle dessert a little later," she smiled, picking up the dishes.

Eddie stood, noting that his stomach was only pleasantly full, and relieved her of the dishes. He wavered a little from the wine, and loosened his tie, uncertain if it was the liquor or the woman he had in his arms that made him feel warm. Kissing her, he was rewarded with a fresh raspberry that she had just popped into her mouth from the salad. Stealing the berry from her tongue, he pulled back, chewing the fruit.

"Later. I'm more interested in answering this riddle."

The sly smile on her face tossed more question marks into the air than it answered. Dee took a hold of his tie and gently pulled him along behind her, reminding him to keep the noise down as they passed the baby's room. She had not only been busy in the kitchen, but busy making their room spotless and adding candles for light. From the dresser, she took an official looking envelope and handed it to him.

"Open it!" she urged, bouncing on her toes.

From the envelope, he pulled a stack of documents and IDs. Dee put her hands together, biting the tips of both thumbs as she eagerly grinned. Her eyes darted from the items to his face as he looked them over. His hands began to tremble, and a choked laugh came from him. She found it hard not to leap into his arms. Then the papers dropped from his hands, and he swept her into a fierce kiss.

When she felt herself being lowered to the bed, she knew she had him where she wanted him. To keep him there, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dee pulled back, laughing and smiling at him.

"Edward Nigma!" she gasped. "You're crying!"

He shook his head, flicking away the single tear of joy that had leaked from his eye. "No. Just… When? How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"January. I wanted to save it for a special night," she whispered, kissing his nose and wiping away another tear with the flat of her hand.

"Dee… Nigma. I thought we were going to have another argument soon. I was thinking I'd have to find a way to do this, or force you to marry me."

"But I did it. I did it for both of us." She took a hold of his tie and pulled him close once more, her eyes twinkling. "And now I want you."

The look on his face was uncertain.

"C'mon, Tiger. Just like the first time. It's ok. I'm fine, and I'm ready. And I will not let you sleep until we make love."

Silence settled. Dee began to loosen her grip on him, frowning and preparing to move away. He stilled her firmly, but made no move to fulfill her wish.

Her eyes fell to the knot in his tie. "I knew it. Watching me have Edward has turned you off on the idea of sex with me, hasn't it?" she asked, a lump in her throat.

"Oh, no! It's just that I've been waiting as patiently as possible for you to be ready, and I just don't know where to start!" he said, tilting her face up and kissing her to ease her fear.

"Then start from my lips and go from there," she smiled bashfully.

A broad grin oh his face, he did just that. In a short time, their lips were swollen from kissing. They laughed happily as they undressed each other, enjoying every second. Eddie respected her requests to avoid certain activities they normally enjoyed. She might have been ready, but the actual action proved that she still found some things to be uncomfortable. And the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable.

"I've missed that," he groaned as he collapsed to the sheets.

Dee snuggled her sweating body against him, swirling her fingers in the slick sweat on his chest; a favorite after activity of hers. Placing a kiss on his side, she whispered a thank you to him. They had just settled down when Edward's fussing came through on the bedside monitor.

"I'll go. He probably wants food," Dee said. Before slipping out of bed, she kissed his nose. With a wink, she half shifted and hurried off to the baby.

Eddie lay in bed, basking in the afterglow of such a perfect evening. He was fed, still a bit fuzzy from the alcohol, and tingling with satisfied pleasure at Dee's name change, as well as the long awaited sex. That he actually looked forward to sex with her was a change from his original view on the subject. She kept it interesting, and they still had just as much a connection without sex. Still, he had never been so turned on by a woman who reciprocated his feelings. Bandying words with her was always a joy.

Eyes closed, he allowed his senses to once more experience the past moments. In his mind, he heard every gasp and moan that had escaped her lips, along with the soft urgency of her voice as she encouraged him. He could smell her skin and sweat on him. Along his body, he could feel her every curve, and her moving in rhythm with him.

She returned then, and he knew it even with his eyes closed. Tucking his hands behind his head, he watched as she swayed back to the bed, cloaked in leopard fur. Every spot was a flawless question mark, a trick she had perfected especially for his pleasure. Dee was once more smiling slyly, her hands behind her back.

"He just needed to be changed. Went right back to sleep."

"Mmhm. Do you think it's wise to show up like that? Doesn't it frighten him?"

"Edward is my son. He has few fears. Besides, he likes the fur. It comforts him," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, twisting to keep her hands behind her.

"I'll bet your other children will appreciate that when he starts crawling."

Dee smiled wistfully. "Can you see him, Eddie? Riding on the back of a tiger…" She sighed. "He's gonna grow up so fast!"

Sitting up, he stroked her cheek. "So we'll just have to make certain we're there for every important event, won't we?"

Her face clouded over, and she turned her eyes from him.

"What is it?" He then noticed she wasn't just hiding her empty hands. "And what are you hiding there?"

"A present. I… I got you a present," she said, revealing the box she had set behind her. Pulling it into her lap, she fussed with the plum colored ribbon, smoothing the green, question mark-speckled paper. "I got you a present," she said again, this time in a barely audible whisper.

"I see that. Shall I open it now?" he asked, reaching for it.

"No. No." Placing the box on the nightstand, she returned to human form. "Make love to me again first. Please?"

That wasn't even a question. He had wanted to, but wasn't about to ask. Now she was offering, and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity.

"Of course," he replied, opening his arms.

Setting the pace, Dee quickly pushed the curiosity of the box from Eddie's mind. Instead, the only thing he could concentrate on was the way her body wrapped around his, and every little thing she did to him.

Curled tightly against him, one leg across his hips, Dee kissed his fingers as they rested. Eddie lightly stroked her back, making her drowsy. She purred softly, nuzzling into his neck and kissing his jaw.

"Tiger? Would you do me one more favor?"

"Sure, Kitten."

A yawn stalled her request. "Don't open the box until I go to sleep."

Now that was an odd request coming from her. She had always loved to watch him open any gift she gave him.

"I can wait," he agreed, kissing her forehead.

Easing herself on top of him, she whispered "Thank you," and kissed him. Dropping kisses on his face, she worked down to his neck.

V V V

Reluctantly he finally released Dee as she twitched in her sleep, dreaming about the gods knew what. Not wanting to find himself suddenly holding a large feline, he had removed her ring. She sighed, and rolled onto her back, meowing as he shifted her. He tried not to laugh too loud as he tucked the blanket around her. Relaxing against the pillows, he pulled the box into his lap.

For something that was just over a foot square, it was heavier than he thought. Now he frowned. He had expected the box to be light, containing a piece of clothing, perhaps. Maybe even a new derby.

Quietly, so as not to wake her, he unwrapped the box, lifting off the lid. Folds of soft, dark green velvet filled the box. Curiously, he shifted the top layer of velvet. He barely caught the shocked gasp as his eyes widened, looking from the box contents to her sleeping form.

"Dee Nigma, what are you up to?" he whispered. 


	7. Actors Take the Stage

Dee slept for hours, oblivious to the fact that her lover had left the room. Immediately after he had gone through the box, Eddie had turned the baby monitor off and went to sit with his son. He needed time to think. Now he sat, settled in the rocking chair, as he cradled Edward. Directly across, on the changing table, was the box. Eddie stared at it as he rocked back and forth.

The entire night was planned around this gift; he realized that now. Hindsight was 20/20, wasn't it? Dee always had had a natural knack for being a walking riddle. Over the last year, he had simply forgotten that fact. Eddie chided himself for not catching all the clues she had dropped earlier.

Chu Hua had invited her for dinner; nothing out of the ordinary there. Dee was leaving him home to care for Edward. She had often left him to take care of their son when she ran errands, except that this would be for a bit longer. Her anger at Batman upon her return was even understandable. It was her tears that should have alerted him. Actually, they had, but he chose to chalk it up to stress.

Now it was those same tears and her care of him that stood out like so many red flags. One of the first things he had ever come to realize about her was that she was extremely protective of him. Should he be injured, she would immediately put everything else aside to nurse him back to health, and woe to the person who had injured him in the first place! The overabundant apologies should have told him that she felt responsible for Batman's attack. At the time he hadn't given it much thought, for to attack Edward Nigma was a personal attack and affront to Dee Lemma.

"Nigma," he mumbled, reminding himself that she had legally changed her last name, even without marriage.

She had asked – no, Dee had begged him to stay home tonight, not to go out to the Iceberg Lounge. That was the one place he would assuredly get information on the robbery that had taken place using his modus operandi.

And then there was tonight. Dee had plied him with food, drink, and sex. She had brought him the gift, only to ask him to make love to her once more. When they had, she asked him to wait until she slept to open it. Upon that agreement, she had taken him again, like a cat in heat. He couldn't deny her even if he had wanted. Dee might find it to be a black mark on her honor if she let someone hurt him, but she was not against giving him nicks or bites if he displeased her. It didn't happen often, but it did happen.

It was all too clear now that she had been afraid, petrified even. Before the gift, it had all been easy. Only when she brought it out did her fear kick in. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the tall back of the chair. That was why she had asked him for more. It had been for her, not him. Sex was the one thing that could always bring her comfort.

"Eddie?" came her whisper soft voice, a trembling note of fear in it.

_Not now. You'll disappear; vanish in a puff of smoke if I look. So I won't. I'll just sit here with my eyes closed. Why? Why did you do it?_ he thought, knowing the answer even as he asked.

The baby fussed in Eddie's arms at the sound of his mother's voice, but Eddie refused to move.

"Hush, Edward. Your father is sleeping," Dee said, starting to lift the baby from his encircling arms.

Reflexively he moved, arms tightening around the child. His eyes opened, fixing on her. He said nothing.

"I… I didn't want him to fall. You know how squirmy he gets sometimes. I didn't want him to wiggle out of your arms. I thought you were asleep," she said nervously, wringing her hands together.

Slipping a finger into the baby's mouth to calm his fussing, he looked at the round face that nuzzled his shirtsleeve. "I'm not that irresponsible a parent," he replied without inflection.

Dee nodded. "I deserve that." She knelt next to him, placing her hands on his thighs. "I didn't think he would come here, or that he would do what he did if he got here before me. I never wanted you involved."

"You used riddles."

"Yes. The ones you came up with the night we were talking about the exhibit." She kissed the hand that held the finger in the baby's mouth, and then she kissed the baby's soft cheek. Stroking the child's fine hair, she asked, "How mad are you?"

"That depends on when I can expect him to come back for you."

"Hopefully he won't, since he knows I was at the Fu's. He couldn't know it was me who did it."

"You went yourself? Not a Tiger?"

A smile curved her lips. "I went. Chu helped me bind myself. I could scarcely breathe. But that and a partial shift helped hide my shape."

"It wouldn't have hid it all. He chased you, didn't he?"

Yes. I got far enough ahead and changed into an alley cat. He saw me in that form, but thought nothing of it. Not enough to watch me, anyway."

There was silence between them for a moment. The soft sucking of Edward filled the room, and as the two watched, the boy pushed the finger from his mouth to yawn. Snuggling into Eddie's cotton shirt, Edward closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Eddie, you have to believe that I intended only to get you a gift that you should have. I made no plans to take this any further. Just that one job."

He cupped her face so she had to look at him. "How did it feel?"

"I'd be lying if I said it was horrible." Her face seemed to glow as her eyes unfocused for a moment, going back to that night. "It was exhilarating to be out again. You know I never intended this life for you, Tiger. Should you want to go out, I won't stop you. Just be careful. I'll stay and take care of Edward. And should you get caught, I swear I will get you out."

Eddie chuckled at that. As she had spoken, he realized it would be wrong for him to be angry at her for what she had done. Wasn't he the one who had left her here, pregnant, in order to pull a job? Unlike her, he couldn't morph into a feline in order to hide or blend in anywhere. With all she had gone through, all that she had sacrificed for their child's sake, she deserved the night she had taken. He could see how happy that had made her.

"So you're not mad?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and smiling at her. "I'm more jealous that you went without me. I went without you, though, didn't I?"

She nodded, tears sliding from her eyes.

"Take him," Eddie said, offering the baby. She did, and he pulled her into his lap. "It's a good gift with a good story behind it. Thank you."

Curled against him, Dee closed her eyes. She smoothed her hand over his chest and arm, taking in the contours of his muscles. As she did this, she also took in the weight of her son in her lap, along with the distinct scents of each of her males. This moment was forever locked in her memory now.

Pressing his hand over her heart, he pondered aloud, "What if we did go back into business?"

In his lap, Dee stiffened, lifting her nose from his chest. "Eddie, you're not serious, are you?"

Before answering, he kissed her. "If we plan this correctly, we can probably keep any and all blame away from ourselves."

The smile on his face and sparkle in his eye told her that he was serious.

"Except the riddles. You saw how fast he came here after the robbery," she said, gripping his hand with worry, even though she was excited at the prospect of returning to the night.

Smiling a sly smile that she hadn't seen since… Well, since the night Edward had been conceived, he said, "We'll have foolproof alibis."

V V V

Over the next few days, legal documents were made and signed. The first stated that if anything were to happen to either of them, Edward Nigma Jr. was to be placed in the custody of Manchu and Chu Hua Wong. The second placed the business and any legal bank accounts in a binding trust for Edward Jr. His parents were determined that, no matter what, their son would get what they had worked so hard to legally obtain.

Upon hearing of the fluster of legal work, Batman paid a visit to Eddie one night as the man worked late on a stack of contracts. A silent alarm alerted him to Batman's presence even before the Dark Knight appeared in his office. It was an expected visit, and Batman was right on time.

"Come to take another swing at me, Batman?" he finally asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"What are you up to Nigma?"

"Trying to get my paperwork done so I can go home to my girlfriend and son."

"You know what I mean."

"On the contrary. In order to have a conversation, one must first state a subject."

The vigilante glared. "The lawyer."

Eddie responded coolly, putting his pen down, and folding his hands on the stack of papers in front of him. "Yes, I have one. A very good one. Would you like me to call him and have him come over so we may work out terms of my restraining order against you?"

Batman scowled. "With the break in at the museum, followed up with you and Lemma…"

"Nigma. Her name is Dee _Nigma_."

"So she finally told you."

It was Edward's turn to scowl. He should have known before Batman. But it was just his style, wasn't it, to snoop around in other people's affairs.

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

"I want to know what you're up to. Why suddenly put everything in your son's name? And those Triad friends of hers as guardians? I don't see the improvement."

"I should think a 'great' detective such as you would figure out the obvious, hm?" He reached for the tumbler on his desk and took a sip of the scotch. "You threatened us, Batman. Dee spent enough time in an orphanage to know she wouldn't want that for her child when she has a better option. At least with Manchu and Chu Hua, Edward won't be treated as a leper.

"We're just protecting our son from the likes of you and your skewed sense of justice. Dee will stop at nothing to prevent her child from being put into an orphanage like she was." His voice sounded bitterer than he wanted it to. Yet it was exactly what he felt: bitter and resentful at what Dee had put up with before running away from the orphanage.

"And signing everything into your son's name?" prompted Batman.

"What do you think?" Eddie snapped, patience spent. "The boy has a right to an inheritance, same as any! You think I'm going to let what I have worked so hard to build up be taken away? You think that if you take his parents away, we want to leave him with nothing?" A furious snarl exploded from him as he pounded his desk. The scotch in the tumbler jumped, sloshing some of the contents onto the desk. "Go on, Batman! Take us in for a crime we didn't commit! Tear apart the family we've become! Show me the type of justice I've come to expect from you!"

Batman stood impassive at the verbal onslaught. For a moment, neither man said anything. The sound of Eddie's irate breathing filled the room. He glared at the white lenses of the Dark Knight's cowl, hands clenched in fists on the desk using every ounce of control not to grab the gun under the desk. Whether the man stared back, he didn't know, nor did he care.

"Will you threaten me with the death penalty, too?"

Still Batman said nothing.

"Get out," Eddie growled, jabbing a finger at the door of his office. Get out and don't you ever come back. How do you ever expect us to move on with our lives if you keep coming around to harass us? Leave me and mine alone. We are _not_ your concern anymore."

"I still think you're up to something, Nigma. Just remember that I'm watching you. And I'm watching her as well. If either of you slip up, you're mine."

Without another word, the vigilante turned and left, with the rustle of his cape fading as he went down the hall. Eddie walked to the door and slammed it. Scooping the contracts from his desk and into an empty folder, he poured more scotch. Downing the liquor that filled half the glass, he then mopped up the little that had spilled, and left the office.

On the drive home, he tried to control his anger. It wouldn't do to let Dee see how furious the Bat had made him. Gathering his things, he took a deep breath before entering the warehouse through the garage.

"Hi, Tiger," Dee greeted, standing on tiptoe to ply him with kisses.

Though he tried to enjoy it, the worried look on Dee's face when she pulled back told him she knew something was wrong. Forcing a smile, he gave the long braid down her back a loving tug.

"How was your day? Edward didn't give you too much trouble, did he?"

She shook her head pouting at him. "He showed up, just as you said, didn't he? What did he say?"

With a sigh, he told her. That she was furious and disgusted actually made him feel better. Neither said a word about the fact that Batman was correct in believing they were up to something. They hadn't come far enough in their plans to be convicted of more than conspiring to commit a crime. Still, the idea that the Bat had entered their home once sent him scanning every room while Dee prepared dinner.

While they ate, Dee cuddled Edward to her breast to eat. Though she hated pumping her breast when she ate, feeding her son was no problem. Conversation was sparse with both finding they didn't want to talk. Eddie was busy calculating how much he could boost the frequency of his security system before it interfered with the electronics in the house.

After dinner, Dee gave Eddie a massage to relax him while they watched TV. By the time they went to bed, their moods were much improved, and they ended the night with a game of puzzles and riddles.

It was 2:30 AM when Dee was woken by Edward's fussing. Eddie was either asleep or faking it, seeing how he didn't move. Shaking her head good naturedly, she went to take care of the baby. From habit, she slipped her ring on as she walked down the hall, shifting enough to cloak herself in warm fur.

Five minutes later she was nestled in the rocking chair, wrapped in a blanket with her son. Humming as she rocked, she stroked the firm, round cheek of the suckling child. As much as she could appreciate the bond breast feeding formed between mother and child, she would be glad of the day he was weaned off. Her discomfort at his feeding was growing day by day.

She had just changed him and put him back down when she heard a scrapping noise. One of the tigers, Rebus, ran into the room looking agitated. Throwing a glance at her sleeping child, she turned and ran after Rebus, shifting into a tiger herself. In the tiger room, Tangram and Rubix were pacing beneath the skylight Batman had violated a mere week earlier.

Quick instructions were growled, and the four hurried outside to search the grounds. Dee had just changed back to half-human form to climb to the roof when Rubix bounded over to her. They had caught the intruder.

At the back of the garden, Tangram and Rebus pinned the trespasser to the ground with massive paws, their razor sharp claws piercing into the flesh to keep the man in place. Beneath the paws, Dee immediately recognized the black and blue costume of Nightwing.

"So he sends you instead of coming himself. Do you enjoy spying on us? What has he got you doing?" She prodded the back of his head with a clawed foot.

There was a muffled reply that she couldn't quite make out.

Her right knee planted into his back, and she rested most of her weight on it. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she pulled his head back at an awkward angle. The skin on his neck went taut, showing off the ropy lines of muscle and sinew. She longed to run a claw over that skin and watch as life giving crimson flowed out.

"What were you sent here for?"

"I heard there was a great rave party going on," he quipped.

Dee slammed his head back into the dirt of the flower bed. "Pam isn't going to be happy when I show her the damage you did to the garden she worked so hard to create."

He said nothing.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll just go wake Eddie and you can have your chat with him. But I warn you, he's already in a bad mood because of your boss! Let's see what he has to say about your appearance."

Taking a hold of his hair once more, Dee hauled him to his feet. Wisely the vigilante made no attempt to struggle as the three tigers formed up around their mistress, acting as guards. Dee was anything but gentle as she forced him to walk hunched over, twisting his scalp to direct him as reins would direct a beast of burden. She led him the long way around the warehouse and into the garage. 


	8. Time Out

With the tigers watching him, Nightwing waited for Edward Nigma to arrive. Eddie had dressed quickly, choosing a question marked suit for the occasion. If the vigilantes were going to keep doing this, he might as well show up in the costume he was known for. Dee remained cloaked in her fur, a pace behind Eddie, eyes glowing with smoldering anger at the disturbance.

As he had dressed, Dee had checked to make certain Edward was still sleeping. Indeed, the boy slept on, undisturbed by the excitement, his jaw moving as if he were still suckling. She left with the baby monitor in hand, following Eddie out to the garage. Eddie might need her help with the questioning, but she wasn't going to neglect her son.

In the garage, Eddie found the vigilante securely tied to a chair, surrounded by the three tigers. Nightwing's face was smudged with mud. On his forehead was a dirt encrusted gash, slowly oozing blood. Though Rebus was busy gnawing on the toe of Nightwing's left boot, the man looked as stoic as his mentor.

Nudging Rebus away, Eddie placed the tip of the cane he carried against the vigilante's chest. Pressing a button, he sent a jolt of electricity into the man's costume. From past experience, he knew the suit itself was insulated against electric shock. However the suit carried its own high voltage charge. He had since devised an addition to his cane to counteract the suit's defenses. With his retirement, he had never gotten the chance to use it on any of the Bat brood.

"Now that your little suit won't work, and your communications are down, we can talk," Eddie said, leaning against his car, slipping into the cool, calm confidence he had when he was being the Riddler.

"Nice fur. Is your nurse maid uniform dirty?" teased Nightwing.

Dee, who had been leaning next to Eddie, literally bristled. With a snarl, she started to move forward. Eddie braced her back with a restraining arm, shaking his head. The last thing he wanted was for her to lose her temper. As it was, she would be hard to soothe once Nightwing was gone. She was more agitated at his appearance than Eddie, mostly because she wanted to use the vigilante as an example of what would happen if Batman continued this harassment. Eddie knew that would just bring Batman down harder on them.

"Let's not toss insults here like juveniles, Nightwing. It suited you better when you were the Boy Wonder, but no longer as a grown man. Dee is an excellent mother, and your attempts to impugn her honor in that matter will not be tolerated. Is that understood?"

Nightwing gave an indifferent shrug, wondering what, exactly, would be done to him if he continued.

"I'll take that as a yes. Shall we get to what has brought you to see us at this time of morning? And let's not play at that 'I was just in the neighborhood, and decided to check on you' crap. We know it isn't true."

"Very well. I was just in the neighborhood…" he began with a smug grin.

The vigilante was cut off with a snarl from Dee, followed up with Rubix biting down on his right ankle. It was hard enough to cause discomfort, yet not enough to do more than leave a few bruises.

"Care to try again? Or shall I have him break your ankle? Because I would be delighted to have the latter happen," Dee said, adding a small purring noise. Rubix bit down a little harder, causing the man to visibly wince. "Answer the question."

"You already know. Batman asked me to check up on you."

"He has told you that we've repeatedly asked him to leave us alone so that we may move on, hasn't he? This is harassment, Nightwing, and you know it. Every costumed criminal knows that the two of you were at odds, and that you left. You left Gotham to get away from him and to move on with your life. We will not be chased from our home in order to accomplish the same goal."

He had always hated it when the villains made sense. As much as he wanted to deny it, Nightwing knew the difficulty of moving on while Batman insisted on breathing down your neck. A part of him could also relate with the wish to stay in the place known as "home". Gotham had really been the first place he called home after his parents were murdered.

"He won't stop. You know he won't," came the man's reply.

"Then we'll get a restraining order against him and any of you," said Eddie, turning the cane over in his hands, as if examining it.

"Or we could…" began Dee, only to be cut off by Edward crying. As if she hadn't been speaking, she squeezed Eddie's arm and hurried off. She looked nervous as she went through the door.

"As I was saying, I will get a restraining order to keep all of you away from my family. You were always more level-headed in these matters than your mentor. He lives in shades of grey, but only sees black and white where people like me are concerned. Perhaps you can explain to him that his grey world spreads beyond just him." He paused. "On second thought, you would have to explain the fact that he lives in a grey world first and get him to understand that."

Nightwing contained his amusement, but still let his smile show. Batman really was living in the grey more than he wanted to admit. The man seemed to think he was a white knight of some sort, when his actions put him on the same level as those he fought against. Long ago Nightwing had figured that out himself. He was going to respond, only to stop when he heard Dee's voice through the monitor she had placed on the roof of the car.

"There's my big boy. What's the matter, hm? You don't need changing, and you just ate. Is it the company, sweetie? I'm sorry. We're trying to get the bad people to leave us alone." There was a heavy sigh. "Look, sweetie! Look what Mommy has!"

The crying didn't stop. If anything, it got louder.

"He knows she's stressed. He knows both of us are stressed," Eddie said, watching the vigilante. "Release, Rubix."

Rubix released his hold as Eddie came forward, drawing his dagger. He walked around behind Nightwing and sliced through the knot in the rope.

"I have more important things to do tonight than talk to you. In case you didn't notice, the child is mine as well, and I'm sharing the responsibility." Opening the outer garage door, Eddie gestured for Nightwing to step through. "Go. She's going to kill the next one of you she catches on our property. That isn't a threat, that's a warning. I don't want my child's mother being taken away for protecting her interests."

The former Boy Wonder nodded his understanding. "I can't do anything about him, but I'll pass your message on." Saying nothing more, he jogged off into the shadows, off to where he had left his motorcycle. Either those two were exceptional actors, or they were serious. One thing was certain: The child was the most precious thing they had.

When he reached his bike, he used the comm-unit to contact Oracle. He asked her to relay the warning Nigma had given him, along with a suggestion that any further surveillance be done from a distance. At least until they had something to go on, at any rate. Once that was done, he gave Oracle a brief on what had occurred.

V V V

"He won't stop crying!" Dee fretted when Eddie entered the nursery a few minutes after letting Nightwing go. She was on the verge of tears herself.

"Let me see him." He pressed the baby's forehead to his cheek. "He doesn't feel warm. Maybe he's still hungry after all. Have you tried feeding him?"

Dee shook her head.

"Then let's try that, ok?"

Again she nodded, settling herself in the rocking chair. The child refused her breast, turning his head away to squall. The fur that still covered Dee's body was on end, and her feline ears were laid back. The nervous twitch of her tail told Eddie that she was closer to the threshold of tears than when he had first entered. Taking the boy back, Eddie tried letting the child suck on his finger. The two sighed in relief when Edward accepted the finger.

"Kitten, how old is he again?" Eddie grinned, knowing the answer.

"Almost four months, Eddie. You know that," she sighed, pressed to his arm.

"Right. And I'm surprised that you haven't noticed that his gums are getting swollen. They feel more tender than when I fed him earlier."

"He's… He's teething?!" she gasped, clutching his arm.

"Yes. Just starting the process, it would seem," he laughed.

Dee's arms flew around his waist and she hugged him, laughing. "I didn't even notice when I fed him! Oh, let me feel!"

They switched fingers, Dee squealing in delight as she felt the tender tissue. Changing back to Eddie's finger, Dee hurried to get the jelly-filled teething ring she had placed in the fridge earlier that week. That he was teething already tickled her. She found herself giddy with all of his firsts, so far.

"I told you he would grow up too fast. Soon enough, we're going to be sending him to college!" she sniffed.

"Not that quickly, Kitten," he soothed.

Both sat down and comforted the child until he fell back asleep. Then, arm in arm, they walked back to their bedroom. Ad he undressed, Eddie told Dee what was said after she left. She agreed that the next vigilante to show his or her face at the warehouse would end up dead.

In bed he rubbed her back, while she cuddled against him. Tapping their words out in Morse code, they came to an agreement to push their plans back, and concentrate on playing it straight for a few more months. 


	9. Unfurled

Chu Hua arranged Dee's birthday surprise. Remembering how much she had appreciated Li Mei taking care of her son for her first birthday after giving birth, Chu Hua felt it was only right that she extend the tradition to Dee. After throwing a small luncheon for her, Chu Hua announced the plan. Having coordinated the idea with Eddie, Manchu and Chu Hua had all the supplies they needed. Eddie was more than grateful for the break, and planned an evening just for her. While he had always been as generous to her on her birthday as she was to him, this year he decided she deserved more.

As a start to their quiet evening, he gave her a massage and let her nap. Later, they watched a movie as they ate dinner, rounding that off with cake from the Fu Bakery. With all of the birthday traditions out of the way, he picked her up and carried his giggling girlfriend into the bedroom. She promptly burst into tears upon seeing the candlelit room, and the rose petal dusted bed. After that, there had been no spoken words between them, merely actions that spoke louder than words.

It was a month later, after the Fourth of July, that Eddie received a call from Manchu. At Dee's birthday luncheon, he had outlined an idea, requesting a meeting with the Triad Elders to plead his case. Lucky for him, the Head Elder Po Sin had been forced into retirement due to health issues. Or so everyone was told. Manchu confided that the old man had become far too inflexible and had started to hinder the Triad's progress.

"It's all set. Lunch on the tenth," Manchu said.

"They're actually willing to talk to me?" asked Eddie, amazed.

"They would like to hear the details, so be…" He paused to laugh. "I forget who I'm talking to. They will ask many questions, but whom better to ask questions to?"

"I prefer to be the one asking questions, hopefully to stump my opponent," was the amused reply.

After setting a time and working out a few details, Eddie hung up the phone to share the news with Dee. He found her in a ring of tigers, playing with the baby. Stepping into the ring, he sat down just as Tangram tickled Edward with his tail. The child giggled and squealed in delight, trying to grab the flicking appendage. In response, the tiger chuffled and nuzzled the baby.

"They love each other," beamed Dee, immediately wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his chest from the side.

"Patting her arms, he picked the baby up. "I got the meeting. We go in the tenth to talk with the Elders."

"Think they'll go for your idea?"

He blew a raspberry on his son's cheek, sending the child into another paroxysm of giggles. "If they don't, we'll find another way. At least they want to hear me out on it."

"You're a genius. Of course they want to hear you out!"

He sat the child back down with the tigers. Edward looked at the six feline eyes on him, squealed more, and blew bubbles at the cats. Eddie put his arms around Dee and kissed her.

"I'm counting on you for this meeting. You know how I tend to botch these things with the Elders."

"Mm. I know," she grinned, softly biting his chin. "It's a good thing Po Sin isn't there anymore. Around him you're as clumsy with words as a kindergartener. Just stick with English and you'll be fine."

Eddie blushed, remembering the one time he had attempted to speak a phrase in Chinese. Not only had he mutilated the phrase, he had completely massacred the pronunciation. The closest thing Dee could translate his words into was "Your mop is filled with fleas and coconut shells." What he had been trying to say was "Thank you for your generous hospitality and kindness."

A scream from Edward brought him around to his current surroundings. Once more he picked his child up, dangling his feet off the floor. The little boy grinned and stuffed a fist into his mouth as he looked at his father.

"What's all this noise about? You want some attention? Say 'daddy'! 'Dahd-dee'," he enunciated.

The child responded by pulling his fist from his mouth to blow a series of bubbles and drool, his chubby little legs kicking the air.

"I suppose I'll have to take that for now," he sighed.

Dee laughed, partially shifting and making a particularly silly feline face at her son. Edward was reduced to a squirming, shrieking, and giggling bundle. She unwrapped herself from Eddie, taking the child.

"That's my boy! But Daddy said he was going to play with you now, while Mommy makes dinner." Handing him back, she gave Eddie another kiss. "He needs to be changed," she grinned, quickly hurrying out of the room.

Rolling his eyes, Eddie laughed, taking the boy to the changing table.

V V V

The day of the meeting came quickly. Along with all the needed items for the baby, Eddie and Dee brought three days of clothing with them. The meetings often took at least two days to carry out. Even though the warehouse the two lived in wasn't too far, they felt it would be easier to stay at Manchu's, especially with the baby. They were more than welcome, and Chu Hua was appreciative of Dee's help around the house.

With nursemaids taking care of the children, the women were left to catch up on gossip as they sat around the kitchen table preparing foods for the meeting and subsequent meals. Eddie found himself among Manchu, Jiaoshu, and a few of the male teachers for the Triad. Seeing how they always tried - and successfully managed - to get him drunk with Chinese moonshine, it was n o wonder he felt uneasy. That nervousness showed, and the men teased him with good nature about being soft.

Shortly before lunch, the Elders arrived. Shing, the current head Elder, was delighted to see both Dee and Eddie. He had always fought for Dee, spotting her potential early on. Where Po Sin would never agree to this meeting, Shing was eager for it. The ideas Xiaohu's mate had given them a glimpse of were tantalizing, to say the least!

"We will take our tea and dessert into the meeting room," announced Shing as soon as the last lunch plate had been removed from the table.

Shing's enthusiasm was contagious to the other two elders, Fai and Liang. Liang was the youngest, newest of the Gotham Elders. While he had attended many of the meetings, he had never been so excited about one.

It took only a few minutes for everyone to settle in the meeting room. Dee took a seat next to Eddie, smiling encouragingly at him. He looked nervous, with beads of perspiration popping up on his forehead and upper lip. While the Elders were served tea and dessert, she leaned over, taking his hand.

"Breathe, Tiger," she whispered with a lilt in her voice. "You're going to do just fine. You always do. You're a brilliant man with an ingenious idea!"

He squeezed her hand, silently thanking her. Later, once this was all over, he would need to let her know how much he appreciated her support. When the serving woman slid the door closed, Shing called everyone to attention.

"Honored Elders, gentlemen, and lady. We have come here today to hear a proposal by Edward Nigma, mate of Xiaohu, who holds an honorary status in our Triad. We have all watched these two in the years since they came together. They are one of the finest teams in Gotham, despite Edward's unusual methods. But this is what makes him unique; using his riddles and puzzles as a challenge to the authorities and the Batman to stop him before he commits his crime.

"We know that this had been seen by some in our Triad as a foolish move. However, the effort to not only create the puzzles, but also to complete the crime before any authority figure can stop him is a show of a brilliantly trained mind." Shing smiled apologetically at Eddie when he realized he was gushing. "I'm sorry. Please, Edward. Tell us what you came here to share."

Eddie stood, bowing respectfully to the Triad Elders. He took a sip of his tea, and then cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Elder Shing, for allowing me this opportunity, and for your kind words. I want to thank all of you for hearing me out today." Clasping his hands behind his back, he started his speech. "You all know about my methods and me because of Xiaohu. Years ago when I met her, I knew she had been exceptionally trained to fight. As I got to know her better I learned that she possessed other skills as well, such as explosives handling, and her breaking and entering skills. Of course, she learned a lot from working with me. I taught her how to bypass many of the finer security systems, especially the custom security that so many of the elite install.

"I'm aware that the Triad does train in this, and I have shared much of my own learning with the Jade Tigers in the past. I'm also aware that it offers the best training available for every student, regardless of age, gender, or social status. We are all aware of how carefully the Triad brings out the full potential of each student."

Here he paused, lifting a finger. The apprehensive look on his face when he had started speaking was replaced with a cocky, self-assured grin.

"But this is where things aren't quite true. While the Triad does do a wonderful job training each student, there is no class where they get to use their skills 'in the field', so to speak. Only once the student has been accepted as a full Triad member are they sent to test their skills on missions. At this point, they can still be returned to the ranks of student should they fail with these missions.

"The skills and control taught by Jiaoshu," he turned and bowed to the old man, "and now taught by Manchu," another bow, "are all well and good. But what if the most promising students were allowed to test and hone those skills in a real setting, before they were accepted?" He paused, looking at each man present in turn. "What I am asking, gentlemen, is a chance to allow those students to see what it's really like. They'll have the chance to go against the likes of Batman and Robin to test their fighting skills, as well as the ability to improvise. Pardon me for saying, but all of the students know each other's moves. Putting them against the vigilante set will let them improvise.

"I would like to see these students trained this way, so that when they are accepted to the Triad, their skills are proven. I'm proposing to sponsor this new class myself. The objects they go after will be quite real, as would be the danger. Students may work in teams, or alone, depending on the job. The benefit would be that the students get the training, and if successful, perhaps a small percentage of the take; if that's acceptable to the Elders."

Fai raised his hand, clearing his throat to catch Edward's attention.

Beaming and proud that he made it this far, Eddie nodded at the Elder, giving the man permission to speak.

"Edward, we are all quite aware of your compulsion to send clues in the form of riddles and puzzles, alerting the authorities to your target. Do you plan on doing the same for the proposed students?"

This was the question he knew would be asked, and the one he dreaded most. Keeping the pleasant smile on his face, he answered. "That, gentlemen, is what will throw the cops off. At first they'll think it's me, back in action. They'll soon realize that I'm not to blame for these crimes. They'll be stuck looking for one or two people. What they won't know is that the crimes are pulled off by a different person or group each time.

"Soon enough, they'll realize that it's bigger than what they think. But they won't be able to pinpoint who is behind this."

"And if one of the students gets caught?" Fai asked.

"Provided enough evidence can be turned up to press charges, the kid is only looking at a minor offense. At the best, he or she will get community service. At the worst, a short stay in juvenile hall. They haven't been accepted as Tigers yet, so they won't have the Triad tattoo to point back here."

"This is acceptable to you?" Elder Shing asked.

"The students getting caught? No. It's a risk; a risk that all of your members face when taking on a job. I know of the items each member gets upon being accepted. The most common ones heighten senses, or give the owner unusual luck. Why not pair students with some of the accepted, allowing the accepted the chance to lead teams? With the abilities in the pieces they carry, it should give the students an edge. Certain jobs can still be carried out by a single person, depending on the difficulty."

Murmured comments buzzed through the room, along with approving nods, or uncertain shakes of heads. The plan was still rough around the edges, but the essence of it was all Eddie needed to get across. He could go no further with the plans unless the Triad accepted his proposal.

"I realize that this sounds iffy, at best. Take into consideration the fact that for every student that passes into full membership, there are several that do not. I would be willing to give these students jobs, allowing them to practice more. Perhaps with such practice, they will become better and pass the approval of the honored Elders." He was buttering them up like a slice of bread, and they knew it. Still, Dee had repeatedly told him that showering them with compliments, obvious or not, would get him farther in his plan. "Even those who do not pass into the ranks of the Jade Tiger Triad are far better trained than anyone I could hope to hire, save Xiaohu, of course," he added with a pride-filled smile at her.

"Honored Elders, should you find that you would like to accept this plan, know that I would watch over the students as if they were my own children," Dee said. "Edward's intentions are honorable. With my knowledge of how he works, and how this Triad works in training, I would make certain that the jobs are neither too difficult, nor too easy for those accepting them."

Shing nodded. "It is indeed a tempting idea." He sighed, staring into the bottom of his teacup for a moment. Silence settled over the room as he did so. Finally, he looked up. "I must discuss this with the other Elders, and then with the teachers. During this time, I would like you to come up with some sample jobs to present. I will call you back once we are ready for you. Until then, please leave this room and continue with your daily business." He turned to Edward. "You have a company to run. I suggest you make certain you are not missed, nor that you neglect that business for this. And you, Xiaohu, have my grandson to take care of. See that he is well."

Nodding, Dee stood, bowing to the Elders. She touched Edward's arm silently alerting him to do the same. He looked flustered at the dismissal, ready to say more. The light pressure of Dee's fingers taking hold of his forearm held him back. Giving his thanks and another bow, he allowed Dee to steer him out and back to her room. 


	10. Invitation

"They didn't even look at the plans I passed out to each of them!" Edward grumbled, pacing the floor of Dee's bedroom. "I had them all ready, and I would have been glad to answer any questions they had if they had just _looked_ at the plans!"

Dee was reclining against some pillows, feeding her son who was now drowsily suckling as he drifted to sleep, despite his father's tirade. Nuzzling the baby and inhaling the smell of baby powder, milk, and her son's own scent, she smiled at the child. When she spoke, her voice was calm and a soft murmur.

"My love, they have their ways of handling business. Don't worry. Shing is not Po Sin. He knows a good idea when he sees or hears one. And your idea is brilliant. He smelled excited. That's a good sign, you know." Little Edward had finally fallen asleep, his belly round and firm from guzzling his mother's milk. Dee put the bottle aside and wiped a small trickle of milk from the baby's mouth before tucking the blanket more securely around her son. She looked up at Edward, her eyes shining with tranquility as they generally did when she was finished feeding the boy. "I don't think they'll say no. Knowing what the students have to do with Batman on the scene now, this might be just the thing they're looking for."

"What do you mean?" he asked, settling next to her.

"I mean that ever since Batman showed up, training has become harder. Usually it was scuffles with other Triads if we crossed onto their turf or went after something they wanted. Batman comes after us no matter what, if he catches wind of it. Most of the students aren't used to dealing with anyone who doesn't come from a similar background."

Eddie nodded. "Which is why this would be perfect."

"And why you shouldn't worry. Most of what Shing is doing is formality and tradition. They'll take five days to think about it, hearing arguments from each Elder as to whether or not this would be good for the Triad. They'll also hear from Manchu, Jiaoshu, and a few other teachers to see if the teachers are interested. After that, they'll vote."

"_Five days!_" Eddie practically roared before catching himself before he jumped up from the bed. "Five days?"

"Hush. You'll wake your son," Dee scolded. "Yes, five days. Which is why Shing told you not to neglect work."

A sneer started to form on Eddie's lips, but was quickly replaced with a frustrated sigh. "If I must."

"You must," she told him with a smile, giving him a peck on the cheek.

V V V

The week passed slowly. The Nigmas stayed in Chinatown, leaving Edward to the beck and call of the Elders whenever they needed him. He looked forward to these moments more than he looked forward to the hours the Elders required him to spend at the factory. While there were plenty of business matters for him to look over, the hours felt more and more like some form of torture. His mind refused to focus on the contracts and orders that needed his final approval. Instead, they were once more filled with riddles, puzzles, and various conundrum clues that could fit any number of items in the city, including items the Triad would be interested in.

With his mind wandering, he often found himself jotting notes, and drawing up schematics for an assortment of special weapons and tools that would be needed for the job. Every time he left the office, he was careful to write these things down only in a few notebooks, which he took home with him every night. These were secured in a special hidden space in Dee's room at Manchu's house.

Dee was generally less than thrilled about these notebooks. Too often she would wake in the middle of the night to feed or change the baby and find him hunched in a chair with a reading light, scribbling furiously away. Though she tried a few times to urge him back to bed, he refused, even snarling at her once when she gave his arm a light tug in effort to get him up. He hadn't remembered that the next morning, and Dee didn't even bother making him apologize for it. This was Evil Eddie, and she knew better than to try to get him to do anything that was good for him.

Each morning, however, Eddie was back to his normal, if tired, self. The endeavor of writing things down cleared his mind for a short time, and he was able to concentrate on other things. Dee went to work with him a few times in order to help sort through the piles of papers, and to determine what really needed his attention, and what could be handled by someone lower on the company food chain.

"You really do need someone else in here, Eddie. Someone you can trust to run the place so you don't have to spend so much time here."

"That would be a little suspicious, wouldn't it? I suddenly stop running the company, and riddle crimes start back up? No, Dee. I'll be staying here."

"I don't mean that you shouldn't come in at all. I'm just saying that it would be a good idea so that you don't have to stretch yourself so thin. Evil Eddie is looking to get himself clawed the way he treats Drained Dee in the middle of the night. Especially when she's just trying to help him."

Edward looked abashed. He had fuzzy memories of calling her names under his breath, or even out loud. For all he knew, those had been dreams brought on by the frustration of having to wait for the answer from the Elders. Dee confirmed that those had not been dreams, and he hated to have treated her badly. Her questions had been innocent ones, offering help to retrieve items for him, or to bring him a snack. The only time he said nothing and could tolerate her presence at those times was when she would quietly sit with him to rub his shoulders, temples, or hands (provided he wasn't using the hand at the time).

"You know I don't mean it…"

"Oh, you mean it, alright. But I know how you are when you're concentrating on things, so don't worry about it."

Despite himself, he winced. He knew she meant "You'll pay me back when I need it, even if I have to take my payment out of your hide." He was about to offer up a placation when a knock came at her bedroom door.

Sliding the panel back, Eddie found Chu Hua standing there.

"Your presence is requested in the meeting room in one hour. Please dress appropriately. Refreshments will be served." Without another word, she headed downstairs. The invitation was formally delivered, and now the answer was waiting.


End file.
